


Ain’t that a Kick in the Head

by oREDACTEDo



Series: Creepy Femme Fatales [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Acts of Kindness, F/M, Kidnapping, Punching, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oREDACTEDo/pseuds/oREDACTEDo
Summary: Toby saves one of Slender’s recent prisoner from getting mutilated by Jeff. Much to his enjoyment she gets the last laugh.





	Ain’t that a Kick in the Head

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve felt apprehensive writing about Ticci Toby since the creator Kastoway is so disengaged and has overall given up with the character and fan base, but I ended up writing this on my phone and figured to post it somewhere :v! Not really romance since Toby was officially shipped with Clockwork, sorry folks! If you want Ticci Romance tho I recommend “Five ticks til I’m yours” by xStormyNightsx. It’s guuuuud. Enjoy!

Muffled screams stirred him from the darkness. The quirks of being a light sleeper, he thought. Back pressed along his old, rickety mattress, he felt sweat pool just along the curve of his back. Sitting up reveals a stain just beneath. He always slept in the same spot, in the same position, never moving in his sleep like a corpse.

Another scream, this time he heard it rather well. Simply because he was awake for it.

Standing, Tobias sluggishly made way for the exit of his dilapidated room. One step, ten steps, he counted them all until he finally reached the entrance to the basement. Someone was making a racket down there, not that it was any news to him. Opening the entrance sparked a loud creak, silencing the rough demands below.

“The fuck is there?”

Descending the steps, Tobias meets the never blinking gaze of the pale-white killer. “Oh, it’s Tick Tock Fuckface,” Jeff always sounded slurred. Without his lips he had a hard time swallowing, so his drool always pooled between whatever was left of his face and his gums. Cracking his knuckles he turns to face the slightly shorter lackey, expression smug and just a hair from snapping.

“Whado ya want?”

Tobias, with a light twitch of his neck, glances over to whatever it was had Jeff’s attention. A woman was hang by her wrists, suspended into the air by a leather strap. Tears screamed down her face, but she wasn’t crying per say. More so, it was a reaction to whatever torment she was enduring.

“Oh, that?” Jeff points his thumb behind him nonchalantly. “That’s just Tall, Lanky, and Faceless’s doing. Figured I’d have some fun with her since no one locked the fucking door. And you know the rules here...heheh...”

Rarely was anyone ever dragged back to their domain. The fact that she hung here very much alive proved that she must of had some substantial purpose. Another twitch, another grunt of breath from how tense his body jerked so suddenly (even if it didn’t look like much.) With a curled fist he lands a solid punch into her gut, forcing her to cry out that familiar gaging noise.

“S-S-Stop that,” his voice plummeted a low octave, successfully drawing Jeff’s attention to him.

“Ehh? What for?”

“S-S-She’s...im...important,” the stuttering may have broken his sentence a bit, but it didn’t change the malice in his ever somber tone. Jeff scoffs, cursing some profanity at him, and to add insult to injury he made sure to _stutter_ out every syllable. Tobias was good at ignoring just about everything, his hands reaching up to steady the captive’s swinging body. Gasping for air, she spots Jeff taking his turn to leave.

What a delightful opportunity.

With the muscles lining her shoulders and arms she performs a pull-up, Tobias watching curiously as she curls her body forward to land a swift and brutal kick on the base of Jeff’s skull. The contact makes him shriek, the Killer taking a knee to combat the beating pain in his cranium.

“You **BITCH**!”

But Jeff stalled as a knife pressed firmly against his jugular. Bloodshot eyes met the hazy, dangerous look that Tobias was sending his way.

“G-Get out, idiot.”

Seething, drooling even, Jeff lashes a glare at the woman before snatching his knife from Tobias and charging up the stairs, the door slamming behind him. Silence befalls the two, and it was Tobias that broke it first.

“I should be p-punishing you for hitting him...”

The cold, evil tone forced her to reluctantly look at him. Honey eyes burned in the dim lighting, but what really scared her was the gaping whole on the side of his cheek. Like he had eaten away his flesh. Tobias ticks, violently this time, and it makes her jerk fruitlessly.

To her surprise, he chuckles, “But nothing’s f-f-funnier as hell t-than J-Jeff...Jeff getting kicked in the h-head.” A gentle hand pushes at her clothed belly, feeling her abdomen tense under his touch. She swings when he reels his hand back, and he stares with a smirk on his face. Swaying did a number on her, her aching stomach swirling with the need to vomit. Yet there was nothing in her stomach—just digestive acids and nothing else.

“Please,” she groans, her head spinning. The young man steadies her suddenly before gazing up at her intently. Opening her lips she mutters out, “Can I please...have water...”

Huh, asking him for water? He didn’t expect someone to trust him with such a task. Dense air only turned tenser, the stench of mold making her skin crawl. But he turned and left, only to return minutes later with a plastic cup filled with water. Kicking a stool over, he stands on it, his eyes even with hers as he tilts the cup towards her lips. It was grimy and irony and tasted like old metal piping. Never did she drink so fast in her life.

“W-What’s your name?”

His voice was soft, quite the surprise from how much he jerked or twitched. Leaning her head back she lets out a loud gasp. Catching her breath she gives him a weak gaze. “...y/n...”

“Toby.”

Something about him was terribly haunting. As violent as that last man was, this man was just as bad. Good cop bad cop complex, she thought. Still, he scared her tremendously, his handsome face contrasting the gaping hole on it. She could see his teeth clatter as he talked, his tongue moving between them almost hungrily, like he had an itch to scratch. A terrible, awful itch. His hand came up to grace the side of her face, like she was more frail than a feather, and he assessed her for further damage. 

“Bruises...you’ll live.”

“I...” she breathes, her head still in his palm of his hand. Toby listens, intently, and she couldn’t help but compare his gaze to that of a corpse’s. “...I’d rather you be honest.” Her stare hardens.

“I know...I know that you’re just as willing to hurt me as the last guy.”

Again, she saw his tongue shift around in his mouth with he aid of that hole on his cheek. Something changed about the look in his eyes: surprise, interest. Toby chuckles, his hand slipping away before he forms a fist. Expecting to be punched in the mouth, she shuts her eyes. But all that came of it was a gentle touch to her nose.

“ _Boop_.”

When she opens her eyes she noticed how close his face was, his cold finger never leaving the tip of her small boss. “I c-can crush your f-f-face with my b-bare hands...” That made her gulp, especially when she felt his breath spread throughout her face; hot, warm, burning breath that smelt faintly like orange juice.

“Believe me...I want to...make your blood hit the pavement. M-Make you scream...all he has to d-do is tell me to,” his teeth caught hold of the flesh on his cheek, and he bit hard, blood drizzling down to the naps of his neck, and she felt the acid swirling in her stomach. Leaning back, Toby grumbles something under his breath, disappointment evident all over his face.

“...you seem s-s-smart. Be g-good, and m-maybe I’ll go easy on you...understand?”

She nodded, and he finally separates himself from her. Toby eyes her up and down, honey rich eyes swirling with a cat-like curiosity. “...y/n...t-that’s a pretty nice name...”

Toby noticed how tense her arms were, how furrowed her brows arched. Scooting the stool underneath her with his foot he allows her the leverage to stand. A groan slips passed her lips, one of both pain and relief, and she lets her head hang low.

“Don’t go getting c...comfortable...least you’ll g-get fucked.”

Deciphering his expression or remotely what he meant by that was something she didn’t put enough energy in. Instead she stood, silent as a corpse, and eyed him as he made his leave. But Toby turns to face her, his lips pulling into a nasty grin.

“See you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Requests?
> 
> My Tumblr: http://tiktikaswang.tumblr.com/


End file.
